


Fool Out of Me

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Liam Dunbar, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam embarasses himself, Liam gets fucked up, M/M, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Theo Raeken, Sad Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo takes care of Liam dunbar, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, Walk Of Shame, but Theo loves him anyways, he really makes a fool out of himself, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo takes home a drunk Liam. And drunk Liam is not pretty at all. Liam makes a complete fool out of himself after drowning his sorrows in two and a half six packs of beer and a vial of wolfsbane.





	Fool Out of Me

Theo had tried to leave Beacon Hills a few times already and something always stopped him. But not this time. He was leaving for real this time and never coming back. Scott had already hindered him once that night, there was no way he’d call twice in one night.

Or so Theo thought until his phone started ringing.

He sighed and pulled over his truck to answer Scott’s call. “You know, Scott. I’m trying really hard to get out of here and every time-”

_“Sorry,”_ Scott apologized before Theo could finish. _“But none of us can get a hold of Liam. We can’t find him. Do you… know where he is by any chance?”_

Of course. Liam. It was always Liam. Why did Scott always play the Liam card?

“I don’t but I’ll look,” Theo said. “I’ll let you know if I find him.”

_“Did he seem upset when you left?”_

How much did Scott know? Yeah. Liam had been upset when he left. He was pissed. “Yeah. He seemed pretty pissed.”

_“Well… some wolfsbane extract went missing right before he did,”_ Scott informed him. _“I was thinking he might be using it to… lace some alcohol?”_ Theo could hear the worried tone in the alpha’s voice. He wished he could find his beta.

“I’ll check out some of the clubs,” Theo said, preparing to turn his truck around. “You worry about the rest of the pack. I’ll handle Liam.”

_“OK. And Theo.”_

“Yeah?”

_“Thank you.”_

“Don’t mention it.” Theo hung up before he gave Liam’s number a try. Or two tries. But nothing. So he drove to the club that was nearest to the hospital, betting Liam would’ve been so impatient he would’ve settled on Club Sinema.

\---

He was right.

Liam was sitting at the bar in the club, two empty beer bottles, putting the last few drops from a vial in a third before taking a large swig. Theo wasn’t even sure he could call that a swig. He basically dumped the entire bottle down his throat.

“What are you doing, Little wolf,” he said to himself, feeling sorry for the beta. He knew Liam had been upset when he left but he didn’t realize he was that upset. He walked across the club bumping into strangers until he met up with Liam, already deep throating his fourth bottle of beer. Before Liam could finish it, Theo grabbed the bottle and tipped it up, splashing a bit of the disgusting substance on the beta in the process.

“The fuck?” he sputtered, looking at the source of his troubles. “You.”

“Me,” Theo said, slamming the bottle on the counter. Scott was not going to like this. Scott shouldn’t have to see this side of Liam. It was so… pitiful. “What are you doing, Liam?”

“I’m being a coward,” Liam slurred. “Just like you. I’m not facing up to my is-issues. I am running away from my problems. Like you.”

Theo rolled his eyes. So that’s what this was about. Really? “What’s the matter, little wolf? You gonna miss me?”

“No,” Liam said taking the glass of whiskey someone had left on the bar and then downing it before Theo could stop him. “No, I’m not going to miss you, Theo. Cause you are a fucking coward.”

“Come on, Liam,” Theo said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the bar stool. “I’m taking you home.”

“No,” Liam said pulling his arm away from Theo. “I gave you a chance, Theo! I gave you a chance and you wasted it so you could run away! I want to help you but the problem is you don’t even want to help yourself. Cause you’re so worthless, is that it? Not worth the second chance. Hell, I gave you more than a second chance! I gave you a billion chances and what do you have to say?”

“Liam-”

“I’m not going to die for you?”

“You’re drunk.”

“Hell, yeah I’m drunk.”

Theo turned to the bartender wiping the counter near Liam and asked, “How much has a had?”

The guy at the bar looked at Liam and smirked before he let out a laugh and pointed to Liam. “This little hottie can hold his liquor,” the man said. “He’s put away two six packs. Working on his third. He’s convinced he’s a werewolf so watch out. He might bite you.”

Theo clenched his jaw. “He’s seventeen!”

The bar tender’s smile faded a little. “He owes me twenty bucks.”

“You don’t get paid to serve minors!” Theo shouted over the loud music before he tugged on Liam. “We’re leaving.”

“Oh well, OK, Theo. Take me home!” Liam said as Theo dragged him towards the exit. “Take me home and take care of me! That’s what you do, isn’t it? You’re such a fucking coward you can’t even admit that you care about me. Just that you care about me, not that you love me. God forbid you ever love someone.”

That had Theo stopping in his tracks once they got to the truck. “You’re imagining things.”

“Oh so I’m the crazy one!” Liam ranted as Theo ushered him into the passenger seat of his truck. “You’re the person who was just going to leave the only person in the world who cares about you and I’m the crazy one.”

Theo sighed as he reached over Liam’s lap to buckle him in. “You sound pretty crazy to me.” Theo shut the door and walked over to the driver’s side, debating on just locking Liam in his truck so he didn’t have to hear him talk anymore. But he climbed in regretfully.

“So maybe I am crazy for caring about you but why do you care? Nobody else cares about you. You should be happy that I do.”

“Liam.”

“What?”

“I’m making a phone call.”

“Oh.”

Theo felt a little relief when Liam finally shut up. He was going to hurt himself talking that much. The phone stopped ringing and Scott picked up. “Hey, I found him… No. He’s ok... Yeah... Ok.” Theo put the phone down for a second and looked at Liam. “Are you parents home?”

“Out of town,” Liam mumbled and then let out a disgusting belch.

Theo put the phone back up to his ear. “Liam’s parents aren’t home so I’m gonna take him there. … nono. It’s fine. Don’t worry about him. I’ll take care of him. … Just stop by in the morning and check on him. Worry about the rest of the pack tonight.” Theo looked at Liam for a minute and sighed. “Well… I saw four bottles of beer and I think he lost the rest of the wolfsbane.” Scott didn’t need to know that Liam had actually had fifteen and a half beers and used the entire vial of wolfsbane. At least, not yet. He needed to worry about the rest of the pack.

“Shshsh. Don’t tell Scott I was drinking,” Liam whined.

“He already knows, Liam,” Theo told him. “Scott, just… stop worrying about your precious little beta, alright? Kids his age do this all the time. He’ll be fine. … OK. Bye.” Theo hung up and started driving, heading in the direction of Liam’s house.

Liam wasn’t in that yelly mood anymore which was nice. Instead, he just stared at Theo for a minute before asking, “Scott worried about me?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s always worried about you.”

“I didn’t want to worry him,” Liam said, voice getting a little choked up. “I just… I was so mad.”

“I know,” Theo said, reaching a hand out and patting Liam on the knee. “It’s my fault. I made you angry.”

“Nuh uh,” Liam said shaking his head and grabbing Theo’s hand. He laced their fingers together. “You only made me mad because you help with the anger.” Theo glanced over at his hand in Liam’s lap nervously. After what Liam said, he was definitely a little nervous. He was implying that- “You’re my anchor, Theo Raeken,” Liam said. “And I’m sorry I yelled at you on the way to the car. I didn’t want to lose another anchor…”

The whole way home, Theo couldn’t stop thinking about that. He knew that whatever Liam told him tonight would be the truth. Liam was a bad liar before he was drunk. Now he just didn’t even bother trying.

So Liam was saying that Theo was his anchor. And now Theo felt like an asshole for just leaving him like he did. He left Liam floating out at sea. Liam was scared… and so was Theo. But that’s why he ran. He was scared to face up to his past alone. The thing is, he wasn’t alone. Liam wanted to be there with him.

They needed each other.

\---

“I’m starving,” Liam said when they pulled in the driveway of Liam’s house. Theo barely had time to throw the truck in park before Liam was stumbling on the ground, trying to run to the door.

“Hey, hey, hey there, little wolf,” Theo said running around the front of the truck to catch up with him and pull him up to his feet. “You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

“Whoops.”

“One step at a time.”

“What if I try to do two at a time-”

“Don’t-”

“Oof.”

“-do it,” Theo sighed, clicking the button on his key fob and locking his truck as Liam struggled to get back to his feet after face planting on the cement pathway up to his front door. “Where’s your house key?”

Liam tripped up the steps twice before he settled on just crawling to the door and pulling himself up using the knob. He was about to say something about the keys when the doorknob turned and the next thing he knew he was lying face down on the floor in the entryway. “It’s unlocked,” he called out to Theo behind him.

Theo helped Liam get up to his feet again and took him to the dining room table. “Stay.”

“Stay,” Liam mimicked, eyes closed like he was about to drift off into a slumber. Theo wandered over to the fridge looking for something Liam could snack on. Perfect. There was pizza. He set the box down in front of Liam who gasped and said, “My my miss American pizza pie. Thank you Mr. Pizza Delivery Man. What do I owe you?”

“It’s on the house,” Theo said taking a seat across the table from Liam.

He watched Liam eat pizza in silence. And boy did Liam eat slowly when he was drunk. And he was a loud eater too. His chewing was very obnoxious and he moaned every single time he swallowed. When Liam was done with his pizza, he got up and went to the kitchen where he turned on the radio. He was about to make a fool out of himself, Theo knew.

And he did. He danced, stripping almost all of his clothes and throwing them all over the place. Eventually, he got pissed off at the radio so he got out his phone and played some song Theo had never heard of. Just spent about thirty minutes embarrassing the hell out of himself.

Then Scott called again. Theo rolled his eyes but he figured he’d answer anyway since all he was doing was babysitting Liam. That’s when he realized it was a video call. He answered anyways. “Hey, Scott.”

_“How’s it going?”_

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Theo said flipping the screen around and pointing the lens at Liam. He was dancing around the kitchen in his underwear while singing along to a Disney song, using a whisk as a microphone.

Scott covered his mouth for a minute when he laughed. _“Wow. He’s really drunk.”_ Of course, Theo hadn’t told him about how just a few minutes before Scott called, Liam peed in the kitchen sink.

“Gonna hurt in the morning.”

_“Yeah,”_ agreed Scott. _“OK. I was just about to head to bed and I thought I’d check in. You sure you don’t need anything.”_ Theo told Scott to go to bed and get some rest and worry about his beta in the morning cause that’s when he was going to hurt.

\---

Pretty soon, Theo was starting to get tired. But he knew his night wasn’t over yet. At least, once Liam started pouring the gallon of milk all over himself, Theo had a really good excuse to take him upstairs and get ready for bed.

“I think that’s good enough,” Liam said wiping at his boxers with a wet cloth.

“Liam,” Theo started but just… sighed. Liam didn’t know what was good for him anymore. “Just let me finish cleaning you up. You got milk all over yourself. Why did you do that?”

“Milk’s good.”

Theo used a wet rag to wipe off as much milk as he could. He really hoped this story never got out. It was embarrassing having to do this for Liam. After wiping down his legs, arms, and chest, he came up to his face. Scrubbing softly at all the edges and curves of the beta’s face.

What was he supposed to do about the stuff in Liam’s hair?

He didn’t have time to think about that though because Liam stumbled forward into his arms. He hurried to catch him and steady him on his feet. “Thanks for coming back,” Liam said, now just leaning into Theo. He stared up at him, eyes glazed over. “I was afraid I wouldn’t ever see you again.”

“Liam,” Theo said, struggling to get Liam to stay on his feet even for a second.

“Shsh,” Liam said before he closed the distance between them and slammed his lips onto Theo’s in a sloppy kiss, one that tasted like beer and old pizza. Gross.

It made Theo tense, body going stiff for a moment. He hadn’t expected that at all. Yet… after the initial contact had been made… he felt compelled to kiss back. Cause under that beer and pizza, he could taste Liam and Liam wanted him. All Theo wanted was to be wanted.

So after a moment of hesitation, Theo closed his eyes and kissed back. The way their lips fit together and their tongues tangoed sloppily was gross… but Theo didn’t want to stop.

He had to.

“You’re drunk,” Theo reminded himself. Liam was drunk. He didn’t know what he was doing or saying and it wasn’t fair of Theo to take advantage of that, no matter how bad he or Liam wanted it then.

“I don’t care, Theo. I want you right here, right now,” Liam said, latching onto Theo’s shirt, yanking on it. Theo opened his eyes just in time for him to see Liam vomit, getting pizza and beer all over both of them and the floor.

Why did he agree to do this?

Theo made Liam sit down on the edge of the bathtub for a second while he threw their dirty clothes in the washing machine. And when he came back he saw Liam standing, hunched over the toilet, which he’d missed, by the way, this time getting puke on the toilet seat and the floor, more mess for Theo to clean up.

He saw Liam try and reach for some toilet paper in an attempt to clean it up. “Liam, are you ok?” he asked as he started walking in but right as he said it, Liam literally just fell over and landed in the bathtub.

Theo sighed, tiptoeing over the piles of vomit on the floor and peeked in the bathtub. Liam looked like he was finally passed out. Now that he could be done babysitting, he just had to clean up the spilled milk in the kitchen and all the puke that was everywhere.

Fun.

\---

After Theo cleaned everything up, he grabbed a pillow and a blanket from Liam’s room and brought it to the bathtub. He sat on the edge of the tub and tucked a pillow under Liam’s head and put a blanket over him. “You’re a piece of work, you know that?”

He saw Liam stirring restlessly. Quick thinking! He grabbed the trash can next to the toilet and put it next to the tub. Sure enough, Liam barely sat up in time to puke in the can. But he did! Theo counted that as a victory.

“Why don’t you stay sitting up for a while?” Theo suggested and Liam just nodded, too sick and drunk to do anything else. Theo rubbed Liam’s back and shoulders without even thinking about it. “Will you drink some water?”

Again, Liam nodded. Once Liam had drunk some water, he finally opened his eyes and looked at Theo with tears in his eyes. “Theo,” he whined desperately.

“What’s up, little wolf?” Theo asked in concern. He felt so bad for Liam now. He looked miserable and on the verge of crying.

“I just peed on myself.”

Theo held his breath telling himself not to laugh. Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. It’s not funny that Liam was so dead-ass drunk that he pissed himself. It’s not funny. “Liam…” he said, in an attempt to… at least say something without laughing at him.

But Liam started sobbing while he cried, “I woke up cause I had to pee but then I threw up and I couldn-”

“That’s ok, Liam,” Theo said reaching out and patting Liam’s head. It really wasn’t OK. It was just one more thing to add to Liam’s walk of shame but Theo didn’t need to deal with a sobbing Liam. “Just go back to sleep.”

“Will you stay with me?” Liam asked grabbing onto Theo with a clammy hand. Yeah. Clammy. Theo was going to pretend Liam’s hand was covered in sweat and not piss. Just clammy. “I don’t want to be alone.”

So Theo stayed there all night long, sitting next to Liam and holding the betas hand while he slept off the alcohol and wolfsbane.

\---

Theo woke up to the sound of wretching and something splattering against the bathtub. He opened his eyes and saw Liam struggling to stand up. “Oh, Liam. Come on. Don’t do that.” Theo hurried to get up and settle him down.

It all happened so fast. “I need to pee,” Liam groaned, voice hoarse from sleep. But once he was on his feet he was bent over, puking in the bathtub. God, so much puke. How does he puke so much? When Liam tried to get out of the bathtub to use the toilet, Theo drew the line.

“Nope,” Theo said. “We’re keeping all bodily fluids contained in the bathtub from now on. So much easier to clean than the floor or my shoes.”

Liam let out a painful groan, reaching his shaking hands out to place them on the wall of the shower to help keep himself upright. “What the hell are you doing here, Theo?”

“Let’s see,” Theo said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall that lead up to the bathtub. “Scott called me and told me you were missing. I found you at a club working on your sixteenth beer. I took you home and you made a complete fool of yourself.”

Liam cringed, sucking in a deep breath like it was painful, grabbing his groin cause he still had to take a piss and Theo wasn’t letting him use the toilet. And he felt like he was going to vomit again. “Did I do anything stupid?”

“Yeah. You drank fifteen and a half bottles of beer and a vial of wolfsbane,” Theo said, not minding the volume which triggered Liam into puking in the bathtub again. Liam coughed and spat catching his breath. He shook his head trying to get his head thinking clearly again but all that did was remind him about the warm wetness running down his legs. He honestly felt like crying this was so humiliating.

He looked up at Theo, the chimera standing there just watching him covered in all that shame. “You like seeing me like this, don’t you, Theo?”

Theo scoffed. “You think I enjoy seeing you like this?! Liam, I hate this! I only did this so that Scott wouldn’t have to see you covered in your own vomit.”

At the reminder of his alpha, he lowered his head, cringing. God, he’d really messed up. If Scott saw him like this he’d be so ashamed. “...thanks…” Liam whispered, feeling another dizzy spell hit him so he leaned further into the wall for support.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Theo said, voice finally tender and quiet, something Liam’s hangover welcomed. Once Liam sat down on the edge of the bathtub, Theo turned on the shower to rinse out the tub with the showering hose. “Bet you’re wondering why you’re body is having such a hard time recovering from this one. That’s what happens when you consume an entire vial of wolfsbane and two and a half packs of beer.”

Theo had most of the puke rinsed out of the tub when he heard Liam finally break down into a sob. “I’m such an idiot,” Liam said wiping at his eyes, holding the pee soaked blanket he’d slept with last night over his shoulders.

Theo said, turning the water off, and sat next to Liam on the edge of the tub but facing the other direction. “Are you done puking?”

It was slow but Liam nodded. “Yeah. I think so.”

“Good,” Theo said standing and grabbing a handful of pills on the counter and a glass of water. He put them in front of Liam. “Hangover cure. It’s not going away on its own.” Liam downed the pills and the glass of water before Theo turned the shower back on. “Alright. It’s your turn now. Stand up for a second so I can get your hair wet.”

Liam did what he was told. At least, he tried but he stumbled nearly hitting his head on the wall of the shower. Theo caught him in time that it was just a gentle knock. And the wall of the shower felt good on his face; it was so cool and smooth.

Liam didn’t know why he still felt so… horrible. He wasn’t drunk anymore. He shouldn’t be so clumsy. Unless… unless that was the wolfsbane. “You said I had a whole vial of wolfsbane?”

“Yep,” Theo said, holding the shower hose over Liam’s head and soaking his hair. “You feeling it?”

“Big time,” Liam said as the water ran down his face starting to feel too dizzy to stand anymore. “Can I sit back down?”

“Sure,” Theo said. He turned of the water and hung the hose back up. “You just got milk in your hair last night so I’m gonna wash it out for you.” Liam sat down on the edge of the bath again, hunching over in exhaustion. Theo tapped his back. “Sit up.”

And Liam’s attempt to stay sitting up last about two seconds before he just leaned back into Theo. “I’m sorry. I can’t,” Liam said, on the verge of tears.

“Shsh. It’s ok,” Theo said positioning Liam so he could lean against his legs while he washed his hair. Theo squirted some shampoo in Liam’s hair and started working it in. As he massaged the shampoo into Liam’s hair, he could feel the beta relaxing further into him even pushing up against him like the contact just felt so good. Even once the hair was all sudsy, he kept massaging his scalp. He liked bringing Liam some comfort in all of this.

The moment Theo’s hands left Liam, the beta whimpered needily. It made Theo feel kinda bad for stopping but he needed to rinse his hair. He put a hand on Liam’s shoulder and nudged his lower back with his knee. “Sit in the tub to rinse.”

As Theo rinsed the shampoo out of Liam’s hair, the beta was slumped forward with his head between his knees. Just like before, Theo could tell Liam loved the way it felt when Theo kneaded his fingers around the other boy's neck and shoulders so he did it for longer than necessary. He told himself it was just because he felt sorry for Liam but he enjoyed the way Liam writhed in pleasure when he touched him.

Theo stayed with Liam through the whole process of cleaning up. And once Liam was dressed and fresh, lying asleep on the living room couch, Theo borrowed some of Liam’s clothes and took a shower of his own.

\---

“You feeling any better?”

Liam moaned in pain. “No.” Liam was sitting on the couch hugging a pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. “I didn’t do anything… embarrassing last night, right?”

“Hm,” Theo hummed. He was sitting next to Liam on the couch, wearing some of Liam’s clean clothes: a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. “Depends on what embarrasses you.”

“What happened?” Liam asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

“You yelled at me and called me a coward for leaving.”

Liam opened one eye to peak at Theo. He looked kinda guilty now. “Is that all?” He hoped that was the worst of it.

“Oh no. That was just the beginning,” Theo said. “I took you here and you ate like six pieces of pizza before you spent an hour dancing around the kitchen in your underwear, peed in the kitchen sink, terrible aim by the way, and dumped milk all over yourself.”

Liam buried his face in the pillow and let out a whine but Theo didn’t stop there.

“Then I took you up to the bathroom to help you clean up,” Theo continued. “That’s where you kissed me and said ‘I want you right here, right now-.”

“Nooo,” Liam sighed into the pillow.

“But then you puked on me so I had to throw my clothes in the wash.”

“I am… so sorry-”

“When I came back, you had gotten puke all over the place and you feel asleep in the bathtub. So I cleaned everything up and brought you a pillow and a blanket. And you puked again. And I was so happy because you puked in the trash can that time. I wouldn’t have to clean it up. But you know what?”

“Do I want to know?”

“You peed yourself and started crying,” Theo said making Liam moan in self-hatred. “That’s when I decided that you weren’t leaving the bathtub until you were done puking and pissing on yourself.”

Liam kept groaning into his pillow, horrified at the retelling of the story.

“And then you woke up and did it all over again,” Theo reminded Liam. “So I hope you got whatever it is you wanted out of this, Liam. Because I have never had to clean up so much-”

“Shshshsh,” Liam hissed, pleadingly. “Please stop. I can’t hear anymore. I can’t-I can’t. God, this is so humiliating.” Liam took in a really deep breath and let it out before looking at Theo. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for-”

“Liam, last night you told me something…” Theo said but hesitated at the end. What if Liam was wrong? What if… what if it had just been the alcohol talking. If it was, it didn’t matter. Theo was going to leave anyways. “You said you were mad at me for leaving because I was your anchor… is that true?”

Liam’s fingers tightened around the pillow and he pressed his face into it one more time. “What if it is?-”

“I can’t hear you when your face is-”

“I said ‘what if it is true?’” Liam said defensively after taking his face out of the pillow and looking at Theo again. There was still so much pain written all over his face, not even the emotional kind. He was literally hurting and sick from that wolfsbane he’d taken. “What if you are my anchor? It doesn’t matter. It’s not like you want to be here… especially after this-”

Theo couldn’t take any more of this. He hated seeing Liam in pain. And adding that emotional hurt at the end just… he couldn’t stand it! So he kissed Liam, pressing his lips into him hard. He could feel the pain being shared between them, passing through their lips. And Theo wasn’t going to pull away until it stopped until all the pain was gone.

Black vanes raced through their cheeks, leaving Liam’s through his lips and entering Theo’s through his. That’s what the kiss was for, to make the pain go away. It’s not like he could’ve just used his hands. He had to kiss him.

“What was that for?” Liam asked, now lacking that lag he had before from all the pain he was in.

Theo huffed against Liam’s lips. If it was just to take the pain away then why was he still this close? “You feeling better?” Theo asked, scooting back from Liam.

Liam shrugged, searching Theo’s eyes for an answer. “Not really,” Liam said, which had Theo confused and… upset.

“I was trying to take your pain though,” he said in denial, almost panic. “I can do that. I can take pain.” Yeah. That was panic. How had that come on so fast. He couldn’t take pain before. It wasn’t a big deal if he couldn’t now. But it was. It really was. Theo grabbed Liam’s hand and squeezed it, focusing on taking the pain. “Why isn’t it working anymore? I care.” God, the panic just got the best of him.

Liam squeezed his hand back. “Theo, it worked,” Liam assured him. “I wasn’t talking about the pain. I was talking about you leaving. ...now you know why I need you.”

“I’m not leaving,” Theo said, words rushed as the panic wore off a little. That’s why Theo needed Liam. He made him care. Theo never knew he needed one but Liam was his anchor too.

“Good,” Liam said breathily before pulling Theo back to him and kissing his lips. “Good,” he repeated as Theo melted into him. What started as a much needed tender display of affection, turned into hunger, thirst for more.

Liam tightened his hands around Theo’s waist and pulled him closer. Theo’s leg shifted over his knee, dangling over the couch between his knees while his arms wrapped around Liam’s shoulders. Theo gasped when Liam’s cold hands pressed against his bare hips. A second later, Liam was pulling the sweatshirt over his head in between desperate, hot kisses.

Theo sat up on his knees, moving to fully straddle Liam’s lap. Before he sat down, he pulled the sweatshirt completely off and threw it behind the couch. Liam was kissing at his chest, working his way up as Theo sat back down.

He sucked at Theo’s neck when he felt the chimera’s hand in his hand. Theo was the first to moan, not able to handle the feel of Liam’s tongue at his throat any more. And pulled on Liam’s hair. “Ah,” Liam cried but was silenced when Theo planted his mouth on Liam’s, apparently set on winning the battle with Liam’s tongue.

What had been desperate, quickly turned to fun. Liam’s hand found refuge on Theo’s ass, giving it a nice pinch. “Mm. Watch it,” Theo warned pulling away from the kiss. Liam didn’t humor him at all. Instead, he touched Theo’s ass even firmer than before and growled possessively, showing his yellow eyes to the chimera. That just made Theo relax further into his lap and purr in delight.

Liam was never going to drink again but he was so glad he went through all the humiliation if it meant he could have Theo like this. “God, you’re so beautiful,” Liam said between kisses.

Theo’s hand was on his face, caressing his jawline and looking at him like he was something wild. He kissed his forehead and sat back, smiling at Liam, a weird kind of innocence there that Liam hadn’t seen before. So pure. So Theo. Theo reached for Liam’s hair brushing back some of his bangs, opening his mouth to say something but going in for a kiss instead.

So beautiful.

And they were lost in each other. Lost enough that they were lucky to notice when the front door slid open. Separating their lips was hard to do they did, turning quickly to see who had been so rude to forget knocking.

“Scott,” Theo said, eyes wide. He’d forgotten he was coming to check on Liam.

Scott had frozen in the door when as soon as he saw them kissing. Now he was looking at them scrambling to get off of each other and make themselves presentable. “I take it Liam’s feeling better now?”

Theo sighed in self-hatred for letting this happen. Scott wasn’t supposed to see that.

“I’m actually feeling a lot better,” Liam informed his alpha. “Thanks to Theo.”

Nice one Liam. He was honestly trying to make things look better but now it just sounded like they’d had sex. Which Theo wouldn’t complain if they did do that. He just didn’t want Liam’s alpha butting into their sex life.

“I can see that,” Scott said nodding. “Do you… want to talk about why you ran off to a club and got wasted or…”

“No,” Liam said abruptly. He looked at Theo briefly then back to Scott. “We-uh… we sorted things out… already.”

Scott glanced between Theo and Liam a few times. “Ok. Well, I guess I should get going. Unless, you know, you guys need anything like, oh I don’t know, a condom, some lube-”

“Scott,” Liam whined in a high-pitched voice.

“Fine,” Scott said trying not to grin. “I’m just looking out for you. I don’t want any unexpected grandpuppies.”

Theo rolled his eyes and pushed Scott back out the door. “I think you’ve made it awkward enough.”

“I just want you guys to be safe!”

Theo slammed the door shut.

But Scott had one more thing to say. “It’s about time!”

That made Theo smile. He grabbed Liam by the wrist and pulled him flush to his body. “Yeah, it is.” It was about time Theo stopped trying to run away and accepted that this was where he belonged: with Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! even though some parts were like really embarrassing but hey that's drunk Liam


End file.
